Conventional indoor television antennas are generally meant to be positioned near the television to which they transmit received signals. Some antennas are designed to rest on surfaces near the television, some are designed to sit in stands, and some are designed to hang on an adjacent wall. In each of these cases, a transmission line carrying television signals from the antenna to the television must also be positioned relative to the antenna. However, indoor television antennas often lack means to dictate the manner in which the transmission line extends from the antenna. While existing devices, for example those described above, have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. The embodiments of the present disclosure overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.